Tarpit Stout
Description: Tarpit Brewing's Extra Stout beverage gives wranglers an extra boost by reducing your fishing wait time by 5-20 minutes. Tarpit only uses the finest hops and barley in all Fishertonville. Please drink responsibly. Description: '''Tarpit Brewing's Kelpie Juice beverage gives wranglers an extra boost by reducing your fishing wait time by 5-20 minutes. Kelpie only uses the finest high fructose corn syrup and artificial flavoring in all Wahwahville. Please drink responsibly. Use The Tarpit stout subtracts time from your "Fish in XX min" time. The amount of time reduced depends upon how many stouts have been consumed during the day. See below for details. Tarpit stout can only be used to reduce time between regular fishing intervals (including Skip time). It does not affect boat traveling time or Monthly Tournament fishing. Stout consumption is reset every day (normally between midnight and 02:00AM Farovian time. Wait until skips appear for the day or it will add on to the previous day drinking, even if it's after 12am). The Kelpie Juice in Wahwahville and the "baby" areas can be treated as a Tarpit Stout and counts towards the Tarpit Stout use. '''NOTE: As of Dec 2019 it was noted by players that usage has changed beyond the 3rd bottle and it now no longer adds time as seen in forums here. Effects 1st Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 15 minutes. You will see something like this: Success Drank a Tarpit Extra Stout, I have # left. Mmmm, tasty! I feel great. TIP: You cut down your fishing wait time by 15 minutes. 2nd Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 15 minutes. You will see something like this: Success Chugged a cold Tarpit Stout in record time, I have # left. Wow, I feel excellent! I have more energy to fish! TIP: You cut down your fishing wait time by 15 minutes. 3rd Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 15 minutes. You will see something like this: Success Slowly sipped my delicious Tarpit Extra Stout, I have # left. Interesting.. I feel more sociable. Probably best if I don't have anymore. TIP: You cut down your fishing wait time by 15 minutes. 4th Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 10 minutes. You will see something like this: Success Chugged a cold Tarpit Stout in record time, I have # left. Where's Joan of Farovia? Joan?! COME BACK I'M SORRY! TIP: You cut down your fishing wait time by 10 minutes. 5th Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 5 minutes. You will see something like this: Success Drank a Tarpit Stout, I have # left. Where's Joan of Farovia? Joan?! COME BACK I'M SORRY! TIP: You cut down your fishing wait time by 5 minutes. 6th Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 4 minutes. You will see something like this: Success Chugged a cold Tarpit Stout in record time, I have # left. Where's Joan of Farovia? Joan?! COME BACK I'M SORRY TIP: You cut down your fishing wait time by 4 minutes. 7th Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 3 minutes. You will see something like this: Success Put another one down the hatch, I have # left. Where's Joan of Farovia? Joan?! COME BACK I'M SORRY! TIP: You cut down your fishing wait time by 3 minutes. If you press again = You will get an error. You can see something like this: Error I'd rather drink actual tar. Category:Resources